


Cats and Trees - Day 1

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [1]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Cats, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Decorating a Christmas tree with a cat in the house is something of an adventure." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Trees - Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you humsil for the prompt that inspired my very first Lewis ficlet.

Decorating a Christmas tree with a cat in the house is something of an adventure. Actually, decorating a Christmas tree at all is an adventure. James never bothered to decorate just for himself, but this year he’s celebrating with Robbie who has insisted on a tree - a real one - with baubles, tinsel, fairy lights, candles, mistletoe - the complete package. They’d had enough lonely Christmases in Robbie’s opinion and he’s promised James they’d make up for that now that they were together.

James smiles as he puts the box of tinsel out of Monty’s reach but drags some strands over the carpeted floor much to the cat’s delight.

“Oi stop that, James! Now he thinks all this is for him to play with.”

“He thinks that anyway. He’ll climb up the tree once he decides this is boring, I’ll give him 2 more minutes.”

“I guess that’s why you brought these plastic baubles and refused to use me old glass ones.”

“I admire your deductive skills, sir.”

“Oh come off it you daft sod, and what did I tell you about calling me sir over Christmas? If Lyn…”

“I know, I know. You’ll never hear the end of it.” James stands up and leans in for a quick kiss. “I’ll try my best, promise.”

“See that you do,” Robbie smiles warmly and hands James the first bauble. “Care to do the honours?”

“With pleasure, Robbie.”

One minute later, Monty jumps into the tree, nearly knocking it out of kilter whilst reaching for the dangling, glittery objects with his paw. James laughs and Robbie swears. This Christmas is going to be perfect, James is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by humsil: Lewis and Hathaway!!! Please!!! I’d love to read that because I am madly in love with these two. That would be so great!


End file.
